metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:24.94.89.214
Welcome! Welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good tips for newcomers: *'Creating an Account:' **Creating an account is not necessary, but if you do, it has many advantages: **#It hides your numerical IP Address, which can be used under certain circumstances to break into your computer if a malicious user saw it. **#Since IP addresses change, getting a static username makes it easier for people to talk to you. Not to mention it's easier to greet Bob than 123.23.5.244 or 2001:0db8:85a3:0000:0000:8a2e:0370:7334. **#You get an individual Talk Page where other users can send messages to you. **#You can keep a "watchlist" of pages which will appear in a special page when they are edited. **#Registering is the first requirement to gaining special User Rights, such as rollbacker, administrator, and bureaucrat **#'Creating an account hides some of the ads'. **#You can set user preferences, including a skin, time zone, and a custom signature **There are some more benefits; a more complete list can be found here! **Best of all, creating an account is free and painless! You don't even need to supply your e-mail address! (although doing so would be highly recommended.) If you would like to create an account, click here to begin. However, if you still don't want an account, please take a moment to read the following policies and rules: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **Image Policy **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Piratehunter (Talk) 21:29, April 7, 2011 I don't want any dumb rights. I wanted HK to welcome me and listen to me! I AM THE ONE HK WELCOMED AND PROUD OF IT, AND YOU ARE NOT EVEN AN ADMIN! 00:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I have a point. 00:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Roy Apparently Roy did some behind the scenes stuff. And plus there was some OTHER stuff he did recently. Hopefully, in five months, he will be unbanned. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) FIVE MONTHS!? 00:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :RoyboyX has been a problem user for some time and has been blocked before for some things. 5 months was the ban length decided by me and a few admins. If, in five months, RoyboyX proves himself a good user and stuff, we will unban him. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 00:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :How will he prove it? 00:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::We set some ground rules, and he can judge by his behaviour on other Wikis, IRC, etc. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 00:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. 00:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::By not trying to get around the ban and proving (in five months) that is attitude has altered. Basically. and that will be under the empirical ruling of the B'crats. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I saw. And OK. I'll IRC him when I get an account here. 01:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Can Roy still edit his Blog? No, just wondering. 01:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::He can't edit. Period. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Check dates on signatures Hey, can you check the dates on signatures before posting on a talk page? You often create messages on conversations that took place long ago. Especially don't do it on other users' talk pages. I like to see new messages at the bottom, or at least close to it so I can read them easily. If you want to bring up an old topic, I recommend creating a new section for it unless the talk page is small. Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oops. Sorry. 23:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, its OK. We all gotta learn somehow. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. All I want is to be 13...I want to join. But I can't. 23:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :The COPPA laws are so cruel. Almost everywhere, you have to be 13 to join, including here. How dumb is that? It's preventing many users from making an account and hiding their IP. People like me are forced to edit well under a dumb IP, getting little credit. I have good sources, but nobody but you seems to care. 23:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Paranoid parents are the reason the law was created. They are afraid of their kids giving out their address and having a pedophile come meet them or something. Those who aren't in support of the law either don't care because it doesn't affect them, or can't vote yet. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not stupid enough to give out my address! I don't WANT anybody like that visiting! Besides, without giving much away, they'd have to be very clever to get by the cops around the town. 23:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Besides, IPs are just as bad as a kid giving out the home address. The only way they'd find out my birth town and first name is by deciphering my username. Loudclaw. And they don't even know what site I got the name on, and it'd take years to expirement with names and towns. There's thousands of names, and thousands of towns. Even if they figure it out, I'll be a teen by the time they do. 23:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::You really shouldn't be advertising stuff like that. If I was a pedophile I just tricked you into telling me that your username contains information about you (by the way, I'M NOT so don't go giving people the wrong idea). And you actually aren't supposed to edit period unless you're 13. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I just wish I'd be more accepted. There's nothing else to do at home. I just want to help. I want to have some fun on the internet. The newest games suck. I want to help people get information about Metroid they never realized. I'm just trying to help. I'm just trying to be helpful. 00:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Now that Roy's gone, we're going to need all the help we can get. Is there something preventing you from editing pages directly? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I'm just trying to gain consensus before putting things on. 01:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I never bother with that. You seem to have a good command of the language and you say insightful things. I have a life other than Wikitroid (yes, yes, heresy, I know) and would be very happy to see you be bolder in improving things. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 16:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I enjoy Metroid to the point that my father says I'm "obsessed" with it. No, I am not! What he doesn't know is I'm just trying to gain knowledge for Wikitroid. 21:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Bob says says you need to chill out. That is MarioGalaxy2433g5's user blog, and he can post pretty much whatever he wants in it. He likes to post crazy stuff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) -smashes table with head- OKAY! I AM GOING TO FIND AN OFFICIAL NAME FOR IT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! 03:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Several other people said the same. They all failed miserably. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Wait till I get into contact with Nintendo. They'll tell me, or I will take away Bob's jelly beans! 04:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I'm going to be completely blunt here because you are starting to show a bit of an attitude and it's starting to get me annoyed. One, theories about how stuff works, etc. are about as important as my blog, in the end. They CAN get placed in articles, but it is discouraged and will be marked as a theory. Heck, you aren't even supposed to be creating theories on talk pages anyways, you are supposed to do that in the forum. We're simply lax about that rule. Two, if people don't respond, oh well. Many talk page comments go unresponded, probably because it is lower on people's priorities. You can continue to post theories and stuff, but don't show an attitude about it. 'K? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::All right. But I am going to get into contact when I can, and ask them what it is. They created the creature, they'll have a name for it. 00:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help me!! Yeah I know what's happening. The wikia skin you're currently using, with the Phazon background and extra stuff on the sidebar, is apparently too much for the 3DS to handle. In order for it to work right, you have to resort to the Monobook skin. However, only registered users can switch. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, as long as im quick, it doesn't freeze on me. But I've had plenty of fun with it so far. Been checking the eshop daily for m2:ros. Not there yet. Will tell you when it is... But I've still learned about it. And, what do you know, I've skipped over the whole DSi series from my old Lite, which I've had since I was like 8 or 9. I cried for a half an hour when the hinge broke. But at least with this I still don't have to get rid of my large collection of regular ds games. My parents spent over 200 bucks on them all together!!!!! Spread out, of course. Well, can't risk going longer, my ds might freeze the page any moment. But it's doing really well so far. Please tell the staff to change it to monobook for us 3ds users. The computer users can just change it to the Phazon veins in their Preferences. 10:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Conflicting Entries in Prime... That was embarassing There are conflicting entries within Chozo Lore, for example the Beginnings entry is different between the NA version and the PAL version. The PAL version is taken as cannon because it has been used and reused through Trilogy. I originally misunderstood what you were asking lol. Malake256 22:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Where would it be? I'm on the way to the Space Jump, in the Gunship. How far would it be, what area? What ROOM? I need to know. I have the one that came-actually, I don't know what version it is. The copy that came with the BD is scratched up, and just tell me where it is. Tomorrow I'll go scan it after checking my Logbook. Hopefully It's not in Magmoor Caverns OR Phendrana, because Magmoor Caverns is hard as hell to get through. Then I'll post the scan on your talk page, and you tell me what the opposite one is. Then, tell me what VERSION I have. Wait, what version can you Scan Dash to Space Jump? I can Scan Dash in that version, but I've failed at getting the ledge. Just...Please. I must know. 04:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC) If you live in America, you have the NA version. If you live in Europe or Australia, you have the PAL version. Vommack 00:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Not nessicarily. They changed up the Lore in the Demo Disk version. Didn't they? I mean, yes, I live in the US. But there's different versions. 00:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Beginnings is located in Chozo Ruins in Vault. Well how about reading a Chozo Lore and see which version it matches up with. If ur in the US, it's highly likely that u have the US. And if u didn't buy it shortly after MP1 came out, it's also likely that you have the Player's Choice version (which still uses NA Lore). If you look at the underside of the disc, I think it says PAL if it's from Europe and NA for North America. Not too sure on that. Malake256 03:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah. So I've got the non-canon one. Awww. So I can't help here with Prime as much as I could. Damn me. Why did I not get the damn decent one? 02:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) (just checked. I was scanning the Totems for Hints on the Artifacts.) Vommack, go to www.muchgames.com. Make an account, tell me, then I'm deleting both of these entries. We'll get on together tomorrow. 05:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, let me tell you something about that AWA...they're gone. Blown straight out of the water. Don't bother spying, their site has been abandoned for some time. Vommack 01:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Good! They're gone! I hate them! I love Wikia! 23:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The truth about Wikia Hi, I heard you're strongly for-Wikia. How much do you know about their past dealings with users? I'm a former admin on many wikis here and the staff used to love me. That all changed when I found out about this horrible new skin. After asking the staff to stop this, both personally and with petitions, they refused to listen, despite the large amount of opposition to the skin. Eventually, I got banned for being one of the ringleaders of this anti-Wikia movement. Despite the fact I didn't touch anything except one of my own wiki's sitenotice. I had been informing users that we were moving and staff just stopped us from telling anyone. I had my admin rights removed and I was blocked. This is not just one case. Several wikis had this same treatment. Several users were blocked and the Anti-Wikia Alliance was born as a result. Just to let you know, this is not the only Metroid wiki on the internet. This one, if i've heard correctly, might be getting transferred to another wiki host. Also, there is Metroid Wiki of NIWA (the Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance). Both of these wikis will be better than this one for one reason alone. it is not on Wikia. Also, being an anonymous user, you may have noticed the large amount of adverts everywhere. Wikia is a for-profit organization. i.e. They don't care about the users! They care about money and all their updates are further ways to exploit people and get money. There are lots of wiki hosts out there. You chose the worst of them. Please listen and realize that you are wrong. 19:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :The truth about you: :You don't realize that people might actually like wikia for various reasons. Please realize that opinions cannot be incorrect. :Also, the Anti-Wikia Alliance doesn't actually care about communities. Mass vandalism will not help communities in any way. All they care about is revenge. :And we AREN'T moving, for your information. That was the action of one user who was doing it because of fear of getting hurt by mentioned mass vandalism. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::People "like" Wikia because it's the biggest wiki host and they don't know about others. Even if you aren't moving, it's still perfectly fine for some users to make a copy of this wiki elsewhere and carry it on there. Anywhere is better than Wikia. And the AWA didn't mass vandalise. That was individuals. The AWA persuaded communities and users to move via peaceful methods. Emails, talk page messages etc. I've single handedly persuaded 3 wikis and about 10 users to abandon Wikia. Although the AWA has now died, I am still around to try and stop people making the same mistakes I did. 19:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you're taking this a bit to seriously. I don't particularly like the outfit (they run far too many ads, and this user interface does them no favors), but Wikia does not kill people or steal anything or even sell porn. It's a small site-hosting entity that does a lot of entertainment-related stuff. That doesn't justify vandalizing other people's work, or for that matter being this emotionally invested. If you have a problem with Wikia, which I sort of do too, then talk to whoever runs the place. Better yet, start a service you think is better and see how it does. But don't try to coerce other people into agreeing with you, and don't get so overwrought about a tiny site cluster. There are better repositories for this sort of outrage on the Internet- wikia is an entity (I assume it's a for-profit company) that offers somewhat bad customer service. It's not North Korea. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::And it isn't killing the whales either. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::All right, all of you. I do know of other Metroid Wiki sources. I prefer this one BECAUSE of its skin (I love the Phazon veins, and I don't care about ads. I do know about them.) and because they accept my help in making it worth the skin. Wikia's a good thing and I like it better than Wikipedia. Stop arguing about it! It's like...People like things like Arby's better than...let's say Wendy's. It's no difference. There. I've made my point. 04:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC)